Persuasions
by Helike
Summary: She wants him to understand her, but he doesn't. He wants her to understand him, but the things that are obvious for him not necessary are obvious for her. And in this way the discusion started. Spoilers for the chap. 367. Oneshot. MinaKushi obviously.


Because Minato and Kushina need more love :P

She wants him to understand her, but he doesn't. He wants her to understand him, but the things that are obvious for him not necessary are obvious for her. And in this way the discusion started. General/Humouor/Romance. Spoilers for the chapter 367. One-shot.

**I do not own Naruto. **

* * *

**Persuasions**

'C'mon, Minato,' Kushina had to take a few deep breaths in order to calm herself down. 'It's not like I will literally fall into pieces or something. Couldn't you take it... easy?'

She looked at him with a frown on her face and her lips pouted. She grimaced slightly feeling a dull throb in her temples, an unmistakable sign of upcoming migraine, but decided to ignore it. Instead she hugged herself and focused her thoughts on the blond-haired man she was talking to.

'Easy?' He repeated raising his eyebrows slightly with a serious look on his face. 'What makes you think I could take IT easy?'

He tilted his head, looking at her so intently that it almost made her feel uneasy, and crossed his arms against his chest.

She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts and not let herself lose that rest of patience she still had. How long had they been _discussing_ so far? She couldn't tell.

_'You're such a stubborn idiot sometimes.'_

She was more than eager to say it, but she didn't. Instead she took one more deep breath and tried to explain the whole thing again. After all he HAD to understand her point of view sooner or later.

'Because... it happens to every woman sooner or later?' she shrugged trying not to roll her eyes. 'In what way am I different from any of them?'

'None of them was pregnant with MY child!' he blurted out and his blue eyes flashed.

Kushina blinked. It wasn't the reply she had expected, but she couldn't deny it was... logical. In its own, Minato-like way.

She glanced at him only to see that the concerned look at his face had been replaced by something else. She eyed him curiously. Was Minato glaring at her just now? It couldn't be... She smiled. All of sudden she found the whole situation amusing. Annoyance she had felt not so time ago disappeared without any trace, and despite herself she started laughing. At herself. At Minato. At their childish behaviour.

Minato gave her a puzzled look, but she ignored it.

'It's really sweet of you that you worry about me so much, Mina-kun,' she smiled coming closer to him. 'And I really appreciate it. But don't be over-protective, okay?'

She looked into his eyes, still smiling, and brushed his cheek with her fingers. He caught her hand and pressed it to his lips, but still he said nothing. He was just looking at her. Observing her. And for some reason his look imprisoned her.

'Oh, Mina-kun...' she snuggled into him and after a while she felt his arms embracing her.

'I won't die because of being pregnant, you know,' she murmured into his shirt.

She knew it was true, but all of sudden some bad feeling appeared. She shuddered.

Minato tightened his embrace, as if he could feel her anxiety, and kissed her forehead.

'I'll make sure you won't,' he whispered into her hair.

She chuckled with her face still hidden in his shirt and her hands resting on his chest.

'We're worse than kids, you know,' she mumbled before she extracted herself from his embrace.

She looked at him and he looked at her and both of them started laughing.

&&&&&&&&&&&

The very next day she was lying in the bed trying to ignore a feeling of nausea and constant Minato's questions if she was going to spend the whole day in the bed, which did sound like a good idea taking into consideration how bad she felt. Her patience finally ran out after another question she heard. She covered her face with the palm.

'Oh, leave me alone, I think I'm dying,' she blurted out before she even could think, which technically wasn't true, but that was how she felt.

And immediately she remembered what she had told Minato the day before. She glared at him checking if he didn't plan to comment on her statement.

He didn't say anything. He laughed.

She pouted, grabbed a pillow and threw it at him.

He caught it and grinned at her.

She shook her head in resignation. Indeed, they were worse than children.

* * *

Comment? :puppy eyes: 


End file.
